1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a separating apparatus for separating debris from materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a separating apparatus for ejecting debris while permitting the flow of materials.
2. Information Disclosure Statement.
Screening machines are machines which usually include a cylindrical screen mounted for rotation about a generally horizontal axis such that when materials are fed into the screening drum such materials are classified with finer materials being sifted through the rotary screen.
However, it is essential that an initial rough screening of irregular shaped objects and stringy material be carried out prior to feeding such materials into the rotary screening apparatus.
More particularly, often pieces of wire, string, branches and rocks are present in material to be sifted.
Typically, a grizzly bar arrangement is provided for catching and separating the aforementioned oversize materials.
The present invention provides a very simple and maintenance free arrangement for ejecting debris from a flow of materials.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a separating apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art arrangements and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of separating debris from materials.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a separating apparatus which permits the ejection of debris away from an opening of a container.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.